Separación
by Sao801
Summary: ¿Por qué la vida los tenía que tratar así? La princesa no lo deja estar aquí, Marshall Lee no lo deja estar allá ¿Donde podrían estar?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo, bastante divertido para Finn el humano, quien se encontraba saltando en un malvabisco. Cerca se encontraba su novio, el príncipe Flama, sentado en la sombra de un árbol mientras veía los alrededores. El heroe se reía infantilmente mientras saltaba en el malvabisco, realmente lo entretenía mucho, pero su atención fue capturada por otra cosa.

- Flama. - Llamó Finn, capturando la atención del príncipe. - Mira, parece haber un incendio por allá. - Apuntó con su dedo a una dirección, mientras seguía saltando.

El príncipe se levantó y escaló el árbol en donde estaba sentado para poder tener una mejor vista.

- ¿Qué estará pasando...? - Preguntó al ver el humo.

- ¡Vamos a ver! - Pidió Finn con entusiasmo.

- ¡Sí!

El príncipe bajó del árbol y vio que Finn se lanzó del gran dulce. Lo atrapó de inmediato, pero lo soltó sin demorar debido a que lo podía quemar. Finn sonrió y empezó a correr. Flama lo siguió y se detuvo cuando vio que Finn bajó la velocidad.

- Flama...

- ¿Sí?

- Es la princesa...

El príncipe se sorprendió y miró al frente, viendo como la princesa iba corriendo a abrazar a su amado héroe.

- ¡Finn! - Dijo la princesa. - Mi amado Finn~

El rubio se puso tenso y miró asustado a su novio. El príncipe sólo guardó silencio y luego la princesa habló.

- ¿En donde has estado? - Preguntó ella. - ¿Por qué huiste y... Me dejaste...?

- Bueno... Yo... - Finn no sabía cómo responder. - Yo... ¡MEGUSTAOTRAPERSONA! - Tuvo que decirlo rápido para que todo pasase con velocidad.

La princesa lo miró impactada mientras lo soltaba.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Preguntó exaltada.

- Me gusta otra persona... - Repitió con miedo.

La princesa se centró en su ira y empezó a encenderse por completo, llena de furia. El príncipe se asustó y alejó al chico lo más rápido que pudo. A Finn le llegó un gran miedo y empezó a temblar.

- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ COMO ASÍ! - Gritó ella con mucha rabia.

- Pero... No te amo. - Confesó él con miedo.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

- No lo sé...

- ¡TE VOY A HACER LAMENTARLO!

La princesa empezó a transformarse en una enorme llama, completamente llena de ira. El príncipe se alertó y miró al chico.

- ¡FINN! ¡CORRE! - Gritó él.

Finn comenzó a a correr, mientras ambos príncipes empezaban una lucha de fuego. Ambos eran enormes y era toda una lucha de titanes, pero mientras el rubio corría cayó al suelo. Justo cuando cayó al suelo, una bola de fuego cayó a su lado.

- ¡Aaaaah! - Gritó Finn, cuando terminó rodeado de fuego.

- ¡Finn! - Gritó el príncipe, dándose cuenta de que su novio estaba en peligro.

- ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS, CABRÓN! - Gritó la princesa mientras lo golpeaba.

El chico de fuego cayó al suelo, justo al lado de Finn. - ¡Ahg! ¡Mierda! - Se quejó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente a golpear a la chica. Mientras tanto, Finn se encontraba tosiendo debido a todo el humo del ambiente. Sus pulmones estaba llenos de humo y la respiración era muy irregular mientras tosía.

- No... No r-r-res... pi... ro... - Se quejó. - F-f-flama...

El chico terminó desmayándose.

* * *

Finn se despertó al escuchar una voz llamándolo, estaba en un lugar suave, su cama. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un perro Bulldog.

- ¡Hermanito! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Jake con preocupación.

- Creo que sí... Flama... - Empezó a darse cuenta. - ¡Jake! ¡¿En donde está el príncipe Flama?!

- ¿El príncipe? No lo sé, pero te encontré en un lugar envuelto en llamas.

- ¿Llamas? - Finn se confundió, pero luego los recuerdos invadieron su mente. - ¡El príncipe estaba peleando con la princesa, Jake! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

- ¡¿Con la princesa?!

- ¡Sí! - El chico trató de levantarse como podía. - ¡Vamos!

El perro volvió a acostar al chico. - Finn, tú estás muy débil. Además, esto parece ser un asunto real, no podemos meternos.

- ¡Me meto porque Flama es mi novio, Jake!

- Ya lo sé, Finn. Pero es demasiado peligroso, el príncipe debe hacerlo solo.

El chico del gorro de oso miró con preocupación al suelo, tratando de creer en su amigo.

- Ojalá tengas razón...

- Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso. Ya verás que todo estará bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero... - Volvió a decir, inseguro.

- Ya verás, todo está bien. Toooooooodo está bien.

- Tengo sueño... - El chico empezó a cerrar los ojos debido al cansancio.

- Duérmete un poco. - Ordenó el perro.

Pasó el tiempo y Flama volvió con su pequeño humano. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente. Quería tocarlo, pero sabía que no podía o lo lastimaría. Se quedó a su lado por un tiempo, hasta que Finn despertó.

- ¡Finn!

- ¡Flama! - Exclamó, dándose cuenta y despertándose por completo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Te duele algo?

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo golpeado.

- Que bien. - El chico humano sonrió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. - Contestó como si nada. El príncipe suspiró.

- Que alivio... - Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. - Por suerte, logré mandar a la princesa a otro lugar...

- Tengo miedo. - Confesó Finn.

- Yo también...

El niño humano miró al chico de fuego con unos ojos de cachorrito, ojos que a Flama le encantaban. Quería abrazarlo, era demasiado adorable, y Finn como si leyera su mente, lo abrazó sin importarle si se quemaba. El príncipe sólo habló en voz baja e hizo que Finn se vuelva azul. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que el otro lo disfrutaba.

- Estaba asustado, Finn...

- Yo igual.

- No quiero volver a verla...

- Yo tampoco.

Flama lo besó en la frente e hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

- ¿Puedes caminar? - Preguntó el príncipe.

- Creo que sí.

- Bien...

El muchacho de la realeza iba a levantarlo, pero se detuvo. Lo tomó y lo besó dulcemente, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase mucho. Metió ligeramente su lengua, sacándole un gemido al muchacho humano y luego hizo un ligero sonido con su saliva para separarse y luego darle un beso en la frente. El chico lo veía muy avergonzado, con un pequeño hilo de saliva que chorreaba de su barbilla. Miró a otro lado mientras se lo limpiaba y luego sonrió con ánimo.

- ¡Vamos de aventura! - Dijo sonriendo. El príncipe se rió y volvió a besarlo, volviendo a avergonzar al chico.

- Ven, vamos. - Dijo el príncipe, yéndose afuera con el humano, mientras que el chico lo seguía feliz. - Bien ¿A donde vamos a buscar aventuras?

- ¡Cuevas! - Dijo sin vacilar.

- Bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a unas cuevas, estaban llenas de calaveras, pero no era nada raro. Entraron, el príncipe iluminaba el lugar con su cuerpo, nada complicado.

- Vamos, por aquí debe haber un monstruo. - Dijo Finn con ánimo.

- Finn... ¿Seguro que ya estás bien? - Preguntó con algo de inseguridad el fogoso.

- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Para que nada malo te pase.

El muchacho humano sonrió. - Vamos, estamos los dos juntos podemos vencer cualquier monstruo.

El príncipe sólo asintió y fue con él. Mientras iban caminando veían la cueva muy deteriorada, esto era suficiente para distraer al humano, el cual no se daba cuenta que a medida de que más caminaban, el lugar se volvía más oscuro. Poco a poco, el chico empezó a apegarse a su novio al ver que la cueva estaba con menos iluminación. Se sintió algo seguro hasta que se dio cuenta de el príncipe se estaba apagando.

- ¿Flama? - Preguntó mirándolo.

El príncipe no respondió, sólo se desplomó al suelo.

- ¡FLAMA! - Exclamó sorprendido. Se arrodilló y empezó a darle respiración boca a boca, pero nada ocurría. El hombre no se levantaba. - Flama... ¡Despierta! - Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos mientras lo movía. El príncipe sólo suspiró, pero seguía inconsciente.

Finn lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó hacia afuera, debido al movimiento las manos de Flama golpeaban con el trasero del chico en el trayecto, avergonzándolo un poco. Logró llegar a la entrada con algunos tropiezos, pero no le importó.

- ¡FINN! - Escuchó un grito, provenía de Jake. - ¡FIIIIIINN!

- ¿Jake?

- ¡Ay, llegué tarde! - Dijo, colocándose en frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - El perro lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡La princesa de fuego le ha quitado su núcleo de oxígeno al príncipe! - Dijo, alterado.

* * *

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Me revuelvo por el suelo- KJSAHDKJHSAKHFASDF, ok no. Ya e.e**

**¡Estoy tan feliz que esta pareja haya tenido éxito! *-* Impondré una moda (?) ok no xD o al menos trataré que sea una pareja reconocida... Al menos aquí en FanFiction :3**

**Alguien: Soñadoraaaaaaa**

**D: como sea e3é Quise hacer otra :B de Rol a fic, todo un sueño (?) ok no .w. como sea ¡DRAMA QUEEN! MAUSHDSAGHDASD -Me muero (?)-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**

**PD: ¿Quién me regala un fic? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Ay, llegué tarde! - Dijo, colocándose en frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - El perro lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡La princesa de fuego le ha quitado su núcleo de oxígeno al príncipe! - Dijo, alterado.

* * *

Finn miró con sorpresa a su amigo canino, impactándose con la noticia. Jake sólo lloraba por su inutilidad.

- Waaaaaaah... -Chillaba este. - ¡Oh, espera! ¡Podríamos intentar algo!

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Finn, esperanzado.

- ¡Podríamos darle carbón! O al menos eso creo, pero yo no tengo nada.

Finn sacó de sus bolsillos algo de carbón, siempre tenía un poco por si a Flama le daba algo de hambre. Se lo metió a la boca y miró con atención, pero el príncipe no desmotraba ningún cambio.

- Por favor, reacciona... -Pidió Finn.

Como hubiese querido que despertara de una vez, pero no pasó. De los ojos del héroe comenzaron a salir lágrimas de tristeza al ver que Flama no se encendía en lo más mínimo.

- Lo siento, hermanito... - Dijo Jake al ver la tristeza de su amigo.

El rubio no hizo caso a las palabras del perro y abrazó al muchacho de la realeza sin dejar de llorar, empapándolo con sus lágrimas. Las lágrimas que caían en la piel del príncipe hacían que el chico lanzara algo de humo en su contacto, el humano se dio cuenta de esto y lo miró fijamente, el príncipe comenzaba a encenderse muy ligeramente.

- ¡Jake, busca carbón! - Ordenó.

- ¡Que no tengo!

- ¡QUE BUSQUES!

- ¡Bien, bien!

El perro salió rápidamente, mientras que Finn le daba los carbones al príncipe. Cuando terminó con los que tenía en la mano, sacó todos los que se encontraban en su mochila y comenzó a alimentarlo más. Vio que el príncipe seguía encendiéndose, así que seguía. Le dio un último carbón, el último que tenía, era su última esperanza para que se encendiera... Fue una esperanza nula. El príncipe volvío a apagarse poco a poco.

- ¡NO! - Exclamó Finn. Notó que las lluvias se formaban y comenzaba a llover, extinguiendo la llama de Flama. - ¡NO, NO, NO!

La lluvia obligó a Finn meter nuevamente al príncipe en la cueva, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que se quemara. Miró al mayor, estaba completamente apagado, su única y última esperanza era que Jake llegase pronto.

A las tres horas, el Bulldog aparece nuevamente, con los brazos llenos de carbones. El príncipe ya tenía otro color, era de color gris mientras que Finn lo abrazaba.

- ¡Perdona por tardar, no encontraba carbón por ningún lado! - Se excusó el perro.

- ¡Dámelos, Jake! ¡Rápido! - Exigió Finn.

- ¡Bien, bien!

El perro le dio todo el carbón que tenía y sin perder tiempo, el humano comenzó a dárselo al príncipe uno a uno. Flama no presentó ningún cambio, todo lo contrario, se sentía demasiado frío.

- Vamos, reacciona por favor. -Pidió Finn en medio de las lágrimas. Comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero no pasaba nada. - Por favor, reacciona, por favor...

- Finn, hermanito... - Dijo Jake mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. - No se puede hacer nada...

- ¡NO! - Gritó Finn, golpeando el pecho de Flama.

- Finn, cálmate. - Finn Sólo lloraba. -Lo siento. - Finn sólo volvió a golpear el pecho de príncipe con más fuerza. Jake reaccionó y lo alejó. - ¡Finn, basta!

Finn sólo lloró y abrazó el cuerpo del príncipe. A Jake le daba una lástima increible ver a su hermano del alma de esa forma y bajó la mirada. Luego recordó.

- ¡Finn! ¡Tengo una idea! - Exclamó, ganándose la atención inmediata del humano.

- ¿Cual?

- El anciano durmiente que otorga la vida...

- ¡VAMOS!

- ¡Espera! No es tan fácil encontrarlo, hermano.

- ¡No me importa, Jake! - El perro sólo suspiró.

- Está bien. - Aumentó de tamaño y tomó al príncipe. - Vamos.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que está corto .w. pero entiéndanme, estoy en la clase de informática D:**

**Alguien: ¡Diseño gráfico!**

**Lo que sea . Perdonen por tardar... últimamente me ha estado dando mucha flojera de escribir e.e me disculpo por eso e_é pero como sea ¡Hay emoción, perras! Yo quisiera que alguien más escribiera un fic de esta pareja... D: ¿Quién me regala uno? :3**

**Alguien: Nadie, puta**

**Richie3f: Es que ellos necesitan amor, por eso escribí otro :3**

**Sonicathehedgehog24: Gracias, claro que seguiré :B**

**Anjiel: ¡ESCRIBIRÉ DE ELLOS HASTA QUE ME CANSE! (?) Y todo el fic es algo inesperado e.e**

**Carlosjim04: Bueno, Finn es infantil porque... Es Finn.**


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje no fue tan largo para los aventureros, pero era tortuoso para Finn. El pensar que su novio estaba a punto de morir sólo lograba que su corazón llegara a su garganta y no pudiera hablar. Al llegar, Finn se bajó de su amigo y lo miró, tratando de evitar que en su vista esté el príncipe.

- ¿Por donde crees que sea? - Preguntó Jake.

- No lo sé. - Le contestó con sinceridad el aventurero, quien iba caminando por la gruta.

Al perro se le hacía mortalmente aburrida la situación, a pesar de lo extrema que era. Su mente empezó a divagar y no veía por donde iba, así que cayó a un enorme agujero.

- ¡WOOOOO! - Dijo al caer, pero reaccionó rápido y trató de sostenerse. - ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca.

- ¡Jake! - Exclamó Finn, acercándose. - ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí... - El perro empezó a subir con la ayuda de Finn, suspiró al estar ya arriba. - Ahhh... - Empezó a ver a su al rededor. - ¡OH, DIABLOS! ¡Solté al príncipe!

- ¡Voy por él! - El humano sólo se lanzó al agujero sin pensarlo.

Logró ver que el lugar estaba lleno de islillas, o mejor dicho, montones de tierra rodeados de líquido. El príncipe estaba en una de ellas, así que se empezó a acercar. Poco a poco, la islilla comenzó a moverse, dándole señal al humano para moverse más rápido y llegar. Debido al movimiento, el príncipe cayó a los líquidos que rodeaban al montón de tierra, activando algo en el cerebro de Finn para ir a toda velocidad y tomarlo en brazos. El príncipe seguía sin reaccionar, Finn no sabía si tomárselo como una buena o una mala señal, mientras pensaba. un gran monstruo salió del agua, abriendo enormemente su boca y rugiendo descomunalmente. El humano sacó su espada de demonio para proteger a su novio, pero el monstruo sólo golpeó la mano de Finn con su gran y descomunal cola para que este perdiera su espada fácilmente. Aún desarmado, el humano siguió con una posición de defensa ante el príncipe, mientras el monstruo seguía rugiendo, abalanzándose contra él. Justo antes de poder llegar, un gran puño amarillo se estampó en su cara y lo derribó.

- ¡Hmp! - Dijo Jake, tomando a ambos chicos y subiéndolos.

- Gracias, amigo. - Agradeció Finn, relajado.

- De nada, hermano. Ahora hay que encontrar a ese anciano...

Ambos siguieron caminando durante horas, pero no lograron encontrar absolutamente nada más que monstruos. A Jake ya le estaba empezando a molestar la situación, y pensó que a Finn también.

- Hermanito, ya estoy cansao... - Dijo, tirado en el suelo. Finn no dijo nada, y sólo suspiró.

- Fue en vano... - Dijo. - Jake... ¿Puedo quedarme solo con el príncipe?

- Lo siento, hermano.

- Sólo déjame solo un momento, por favor... - Pidió, deprimido.

- Bien...

Apenas el perro se retiró, Finn abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo frío y blanco de su novio. Empezó a llorar debido a la agonía que llevaba encima, era demasiado doloroso para él perder a la persona que amaba de esa forma.

- Perdóname... Esto fue mi culpa, si no me hubieras protegido... - Chilló un poco. - Flama, tú merecías vivir, eres una buena persona... Yo... Yo... Yo sólo quería estar a tu lado y ser feliz contigo... Te amo... - El príncipe seguía sin reaccionar ni un poco, seguía frío y pálido. - Perdóname.

Finn abrazó un poco más fuerte al príncipe y le dio un beso, mientras seguía llorando. Cerca de él había una pequeña florecilla que sobresalía del suelo, recogiendo las lágrimas del rubio. Poco a poco, la flor comenzó a moverse y un anciano algo senil y barbudo salió del suelo, gritando, y haciendo que Finn se alejara del susto. Se sacudió un poco el polvo y miró al chico.

- ¡Finn! - En el hombro del anciano había un pequeño gorro, pequeñín, el gorro de Finn. - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Mi novio... Él... Él... - La garganta se le cerraba al pobre muchacho.

- ¿Sí...?

- Murió por mi culpa... - Complementó, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. El anciano lo miró un poco sorprendido y colocó su mano cubierta con un guante de cocina sobre el hombro del chico. - No te preocupes... Yo puedo ayudarte ¡Recuerda que soy el anciano durmiente que otorga la vida! Veamos... - Empezó a ver al príncipe y tocó su frente. - ¡Mami!

Con esa simple palabra, el príncipe empezó a encenderse mágicamente. Finn se quedaba sin aliento al ver como se levantaba el flamoso, quien estaba confundido.

- ¡Finn! -Dijo el príncipe, abriendo sus brazos. - ¡Dame un abrazo! - Y paso seguido, abrazó a su novio con fuerza, mientras que el anciano los veía fijamente.

- Espera... ¿No eres el príncipe flama?

- ¿Eh? - El príncipe lo miró. - Pues sí ¿Quiere un abrazo?

- ¡Ay, mira que cosas las mías! - Exclamó el anciano, tocando al príncipe. - Amim. - Y con esas palabras, el chico de fuego volvió a desmayarse. - Debe ser malvado ¿Cierto?

- No... No lo sé, él siempre es bueno conmigo. - Confesó Finn, algo confundido.

- Bueno... Haré todo lo que pueda... Aléjate. - Cuando Finn se alejó hasta un lugar seguro, pudo ver como el anciano extendió sus manos hacia el príncipe y empezó a encenderlo con un extraño fuego de color purpura. El flamoso se levantó ya listo.

- ¿Flama?

- ¿Q-qué pasó...? - el príncipe estaba desubicado.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - Finn se acercó poco a poco.

- No sé... No sé qué pasó...

- Peleabas con la princesa Flama.

- Sí... Lo sé... Pero ¿Qué pasó después? Estábamos en una cueva... Y no recuerdo más.

- Te apagaste.

- ¿Me apagué? - Pensó un poco. - Cierto... Ella me arrancó el núcleo... - Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Finn se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, sin llegarle a importar si se quemaba o no. - ¡Finn, no! - Se separó lo más rápido que pudo. - ¡No! Te quemas...

- No me importa.

- Pero... No... Sólo... -Empezó a hacer su hechizo e hizo que Finn se volviese azul, abrazándolo con suavidad. - Así... -Finn sólo sonrió. - Te amo.

- Yo también. - Correspondió mientras se sonrojaba.

El barbudo sólo se fue poco a poco, sin hacer ningún ruido para no interrumpir, mientras pequeñín se retiraba con él, mientras los enamorados sonreían y se acariciaban.

- Deberíamos salir... - Dijo Finn, sonrojado. - Jake debe estar preocupado.

- Sí...

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron caminando hacia la salida, tomados de la mano. Flama miraba fijamente al humano y pensó un poco, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, arrancándole un enorme sonrojo.

Al salir de la cueva, Jake los miró con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Wow! ¡El príncipe ya está bien! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

- Lo encontramos. - Contestó Finn, mirando con una sonrisa a Flama mientras este hacía lo mismo.

- Uuuuuhhh... Ya entendí, traviesillos. - Dijo Jake, con una sonrisa picarona. - Veo que tienen cosas que decirse, así que yo me voy. - Se retiró, mientras los otros dos tenían un notable sonrojo.

* * *

**asfgsafsadjfgsdf, tengo tiempo sin actualizar... ¿Cuanto fue? ¿2 semanas? o3o No lo sé, pero prometo estar más al pendiente ya que empezaron las vacaciones :3 ¿Y qué pasa? ¿La cosa termina aquí? D: ¡NO! ¡LA COSA NO TERMINA AQUÍ! ¡PORQUE SOY MARVADA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA! -Tose-**

**Guest: Pues llora D: (?)**

**Richie3f: Trataré xD gracias :3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que el perro se fuera, la pareja se quedó sola. Ambos se miraron, sonrojados, en silencio. Finn fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - El príncipe asintió y tomó su mano.

El rubio le dedicó una linda sonrisa, sacándole otra al chico de fuego. Ambos se fueron a caminar un rato para poder descansar, despojando sus mentes de las horribles cosas que acabaron de pasar. Sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta, habían llegado hasta un lago, donde Finn comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a meterse. Se bañó mientras Flama lo veía, alejado del agua. Este se sonrojó al ver al chico sólo en calzoncillos. A pesar de que disfrutaba la vista, le daba vergüenza, así que inventó una excusa para sacarlo y que se vistiera.

- Finn.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podrías salir? No quiero estar aquí solo...

- Claro. - Esa excusa sí que fue buena. - Sólo me bañaba, es que, bueno... Apestaba. - Ante esta última confesión, se sonrojó un poco.

Flama se rió ligeramente y vio como el chico salía del agua. Se sonrojó al ver su cuerpo goteando agua, aparte de que estaba casi totalmente desnudo. Pensó un poco, y se acercó al humano para secarlo con su calor.

- Gracias. - Dijo Finn, mientras se sacaba el exceso de agua con una toalla que sacó de su bolso.

- Por nada... Deberías... Deberías ponerte tu ropa. - Flama trató de no ver al chico.

Finn empezó a sacar ropa limpia de su bolso, mientras el príncipe lo veía por detrás. No se había dado cuenta del lindo trasero que tenía su humano, pensar que se veía así con una tela encima, ¿Cómo se verá sin ella? Se sonrojó mucho ante el pensamiento y trató de ignorarlo. Finn terminó de vestirse y el príncipe lo vio de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿A donde vamos? Preguntó el príncipe.

- A donde tu quieras. - Flama pensó por un momento.

- No hay lugar donde quiera ir realmente.

- ¿Entonces caminamos por ahí esperando no conseguirnos con mi ex?

El chico de la realeza asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar. El príncipe iba detrás del rubio. Finn lo miró y empezó a correr un poco para jugar con él. Flama se dio cuenta y corrió detrás, mientras que el chico se reía.

- ¡Voy a cacharte! - Exclamó el príncipe, mientras Finn se reía. Flama también empezó a reír hasta que lo atrapó. - ¡Te tengo!

- No, suéltame, monstruo. - Dijo Finn, riendo. Esa frase hizo que Flama cambiara su expresión de diversión a una seria en cuestión de segundos.

- Finn... No me digas monstruo.

- Perdón... -Se disculpó Finn, completamente apenado.

- Sí, lo que sea... - Desvió su mirada ligeramente. - Ya sé que soy malvado, pero no me gusta que me digan monstruo.

- Era broma... No eres malo para mi. - Flama miró al suelo.

- Sí, pero... - No pudo terminar, ya que Finn lo interrumpió.

- No me importa lo que piensen los otros. - Flama lo miró algo sorprendido, mientras el chico sonreía. - Tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido y eso es lo único que me importa. - La declaración ocasionó una sensación en el estómago del peliflameado. Se sentía extraño, pero era agradable. Se encendió un poco y tapó su cara debido a la vergüenza. - ¿Flama?

- Nada... Sólo... - No sabía qué decir. - Eres adorable...

- Y-y-yo no s-s-soy adorable... - Ahora era Finn quien se avergonzaba.

- Sí lo eres...

- ¡Amigo, no!

- Sí. - Lo tomó de la cara y besó su frente. - Lo eres.

Ambos seguían sonrojados, totalmente avergonzados por el momento. Era una sensación muy agradable, acogedora. A ninguno le hubiese gustado terminar con el momento, era muy lindo. La vista de Finn se dirigió hacia otro lado para poderse distraer, divisando algo y alertándolo.

- ¡La princesa flama! - Dijo alertado. - ¡Escóndete!

Antes de que el humano dijera una palabra más, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el chico de fuego. Corrieron rápidamente para perder de vista a la hembra de fuego. Flama quería evitarse otro enfrentamiento contra ella, no quería que pasara lo mismo de antes, había acabado de salir de esa horrible situación. Finn corría detrás de él, tratando de seguirlo como podía.

- Ya no la veo... - Dijo el príncipe, mientras Finn jadeaba. - No quiero que me quite mi núcleo de nuevo...

Al ver que ya no había peligro, Finn sonrió e hizo sonrojar nuevamente al otro.

- Flama... ¿Cómo era tu novia? - Preguntó el humano de repente.

- ¿Mi novia? - La pregunta sorprendió un poco al príncipe. - Igual a ti.

- ¿Mucho?

- Bastante.

- ¿Tenemos algo diferente? ... No quiero ser un sustituto. **(*)**

**- **Finn... No eres un sustituto.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó con inseguridad el muchacho humano.

- Claro que estoy seguro. - Ambos sonrieron. - A que sean similares no significa que seas un sustituto.

- ... ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Sin responder nada, Flama abrazó al chico con amor. Finn sonrió y lo abrazó de igual forma, pero el abrazo duró sólo unos cuantos segundos.

- Vamos a jugar cartas. - Sugirió el príncipe.

- Claro... - Finn lo miró algo raro. - Pero... ¿Cómo evitarás quemarlas? - Flama se miró las manos un poco dudoso.

- Podría envolverlas en aluminio.

- ¿Tus manos?

Flama asintió. - Cuando jugaba con Fionna, eso era lo que hacía.

- ¿Fionna?

- Mi ex novia.

- Oh...

- Ella me ponía papel aluminio en las manos y jugábamos por un buen rato.

Se decidieron por jugar cartas, así que ambos fueron a la casa del árbol. Apenas entraron, Finn se dio la tarea de buscar el aluminio para su novio. Mientras el fogoso esperaba, miraba las cosas de la casa. No eran muy distintas a lo que había en la casa de Fionna: Tesoros, espadas, jarrones... La única diferencia es que Finn tenía el cuadro rasgado de una mujer, parecía que estaba desnuda, no podía decirlo con seguridad. Fionna tenía el mismo cuadro, pero en él había un hombre, no una mujer. El humano volvió con el aluminio, y sin que le digan ni una palabra, el príncipe puso una de sus manos en frente del rubio. Finn empezó a envolverla con cuidado, tanto por el príncipe como para no quemarse él, pero era más por la primera a pesar de ser algo innecesario. Terminó con su mano, y Flama colocó su otra mano en frente de Finn, pero cuando este iba a iniciar, se detuvo al ver que le faltaba el papel.

- Se acabó el papel. - Anunció.

- Uhm... Bien, creo que podría jugar con una mano.

- Buscaré más aluminio, seguro queda en alguna parte.

Se retiró y al poco tiempo volvió.

- ¡Conseguí un poco! - Dijo con alegría, envolviendo su mano. Al terminar, se quemó un poco. - Ouch.

- ! Perdona.

- No importa, fue algo pequeño. - El rubio sonrió para despreocuparlo.

Ambos pasaron varias horas jugando, no creían que un simple juego de cartas los distraería tanto, pero también servía de somnífero, ya que se estaban durmiendo.

- Volví a ganar... - Dijo Flama, sonriendo de forma soñolienta.

Finn no lo escuchó, ya que estaba durmiéndose en su propio asiento. Flama lo miró y se acostó a su lado. Miró a Finn por un momento, el cual se desplomó en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado. El príncipe se levantó para buscar una manta, pero en el camino miró las fotos familiares que estaban por allí. Todos aparecían, pero ninguno parecía familiar de Finn. Antes de que pudiese pensar algo más, a la casa entró un Bulldog.

- ¿Aún aquí? - Preguntó Jake. - Bueno, no hay problema.

El perro tomó a su amigo y se lo llevó hacia el cuarto de arriba para que este durmiera de forma tranquila. Cuando Finn tocó la cama, se metió en su saco inconscientemente, tal vez era un hábito dormir dentro. El príncipe subió a verlo, tan sólo para darle un beso en su frente y retirarse.

* * *

Finn caminaba tranquilamente hacia el campo, donde el príncipe Flama tenía su casa. A veces lo iba a visitar para irse de aventuras con él, era lindo. Al horizonte, logró ver un resplandor. Creyó que era el príncipe, pero era alguien similar.

- ¡Finn! - Dijo la chica de fuego.

- P-princesa... - Finn se puso algo nervioso, no sabía qué podría hacerle aquella chica.

- Te recomiendo no ir hacia donde ibas. - Finn la miró confundido. - No te gustará ver...

Y con esas palabras, la Princesa Flama se fue, haciendo que Finn corriera asustado a la casa de su novio.

* * *

**¡VOLVÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Me revuelco por el suelo- KJASHDKAJSHFDKASDFH! Ahora sí ¡POR FIN SALÍ DE CLASES! ayer iba a subir cap, pero cuando casi terminaba de escribir, me mandaron a apagar la PC D: pero ya que e3e no subía cap por 2 razones**

**1) Flojera.**

**2) Esperaba a que me llegaran Reviews.**

**Así que ya saben, sin Reviews, no hay fic D: **

**MeroNiakeehl: Perdona por tardar uwu**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D y son alimento para este fic -w-**


	5. Anuncio

¡Atención! En estos momentos, no tengo internerd e.e así que el fic quedará paralizado por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, me dedicaré a adelantarlo lo mas que pueda o3o así que por favor, no se impacienten u3u y estén pendiente con el fic :3 ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar, Finn no lograba ver a nadie en la casa. Entró y buscó, pero no lo buscó. Empezó a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, pero nunca llegó una respuesta.

- No…. No…. ¡NO! – Finn no quería aceptar esa realidad, así que siguió buscando.

Su búsqueda fue inútil, así que terminó volviendo a su hogar, completamente decepcionado y destrozado por dentro. Cuando entró a la casa, Jake lo miró de forma extraña.

- ¿Finn?

- Desapareció.

- ¿Quién?

- El príncipe flama….

- ¿Cómo? Si apenas ayer lo revivimos.

- Desapareció. – Volvió a repetir, aún con los mismos ánimos.

- ¿Ya lo buscaste?

- Sí.

- Qué extraño…. Pero ahora es muy tarde, te prometo que lo buscaremos mañana.

Finn asintió nada más, sin querer hacer más nada que acostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ambos hermanos ya estaban buscando desde muy temprano al príncipe desaparecido.

- Si esto sigue así, la reina de fuego armará un escándalo. – Comentó Jake.

El rubio no quiso decir nada, y sólo calló ante el comentario. Siguió buscando, ambos siguieron buscando, pero aún así no tuvieron ningún éxito, a pesar de que estuvieron medio día buscando.

- Estoy cansao…. – Volvió a abrir la boca Jake. – Igual que el otro día.

- Nada….

- ¿Y si se fue de viaje?

- Hubiera dejado una nota o nos hubiera avisado a alguno de los dos.

- Tal vez se fue con apuros. – Pensó Jake de forma algo lógica para tranquilizar a su hermano.

- Espero….

- Venga, Finn. Sabes que el príncipe te quiere mucho, debe ser eso. Te apuesto que cuando venga, te traerá regalos.

- ….

Pero el príncipe jamás volvió. Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses, pero él nunca volvió a presentarse. Sin duda alguna, Finn se encontraba en una gran depresión al no poder ver ni encontrar a su novio. Se sentía realmente horrible, lo extrañaba. Mientras estaba sentado, pensando en él, Jake se sentó a su lado sin previo aviso.

- Finn, hice Espagueti.

- Gracias Jake. – Finn le sonrió. El perro le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó un plato de los espaguetis. - ¿Quieres salir hoy?

- Claro. – Finn comía mientras contestó.

Cuando Finn terminó de comer, Jake salió junto a él. Ambos se subieron al techo de un granero a mirar el ocaso. Era realmente hermoso ver cómo esa luz de fondo se apagaba poco a poco y causaba maravillosos colores. Todo debido a ese gigante llamado sol, un gigante de fuego. Finn miraba de forma pensativa y melancólica la escena, una mirada de la cual Jake se dio cuenta.

- ¿En qué piensas, Finn?

- En nada.

- ¿De veras?

- Bueno….

- ¿Sí….?

- Pensaba en el príncipe flama.

- ….. – Esas palabras hicieron que la tristeza llegara a Jake. – Lo siento por lo del príncipe.

- Simplemente…. Se lo tragó la tierra.

- Sí….

- ….

- Uhm…. – El perro se empezaba a sentir incómodo, así que trató de buscar un tema de conversación. – ¿Quieres jugar cartas?

- No, iré a dar una vuelta por allí.

- Bien, nos veremos luego.

Los pies de Finn tocaron el suelo al tirarse desde el techo. Se tambaleó un poco al caer, pero luego recuperó el equilibrio y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la gruta donde había revivido al príncipe flama, pero Finn quedó en silencio. Miró el lugar, sin percatarse que alguien lo observaba desde adentro de tal lugar. Al notar un resplandor, pudo ver a la persona. Esta se asustó y se escondió, escapando del campo de visión de Finn. Esto le causó curiosidad al héroe, así que empezó a caminar hacia donde vio la persona. La Figura misteriosa empezó a moverse, y con ella, un gran resplandor. La curiosidad de Finn era grande, así que lo siguió rápidamente. Ambos empezaron a correr, uno huyendo del otro.

- ¡DÉJAME! – Gritó la persona desconocida, con una voz muy conocida.

- ¿Flama?

Ante las sospechas del héroe, no hubo respuesta alguna. El sospechoso se empezó a alejar cada vez más, perdiéndose de vista, y con él, el resplandor. Finn se quedó solo en medio de la oscuridad, sin nada para iluminar. Mientras pensaba en aquella persona, una luz acompañó al héroe rubio, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía. Finn trató de ver el origen de la luz, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó a ver si había alguien, pero sólo había silencio.

Al ver que se encontraba solo, siguió tratando de buscar el origen de aquella misteriosa luz, mientras escuchó un ligero ruido. Esto llamó su atención y se acercó hasta donde creyó haberlo escuchado. Al llegar, vio otro gran resplandor, resplandor el cual siguió. Se escucharon pasos que se alejaban, y con ellos, la luz. Era esa persona de nuevo. Finn aumentó su velocidad, al igual que la persona desconocida.

- ¡Espera, por favor! – Pidió el rubio.

- ¡Ya déjame!

- ¡No!

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Por qué me sigues?!

- ¡Quiero saber quién eres! – Cuando dijo esto, la persona se detuvo y empezó a lanzar fuego a todos lados.

- ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! – Gritó, ya enojado.

Desde ese momento, Finn lo supo. Sabía que era su príncipe, sabía que era flama. Después de meses de no haberlo visto, estaba allí, frente a él. Pudo haberse lanzado encima de él debido a la felicidad, pero la situación no era la apropiada.

- ¡Flama, cálmate! – Pidió. El príncipe al darse cuenta de que Finn ya sabía quién era, salió corriendo. - ¡Flama! – Gritó Finn detrás de él.

- ¡DÉJAME!

- ¡No! ¡Quiero saber por qué desapareciste!

- ¡SÓLO DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

- ¡No si no me das una razón!

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! jkdashkjafhdfadsfkjasdhksdfh -Me revuelco por el suelo... Otra vez- No tengo internerd... No tengo vida... ¡NO HAY VIDA! ¡DIOS, POR QUÉ! ¡VOY A TIRARME POR UN MALDITO PUENTE TAN SÓLO POR ESCRIBIR ESTA MAMAWEBADA TAN TRISTE Y GAY! D:**

**Alguien: Pero esto es un fic gay**

**¡Mentira! -Leo lo que acabo de escribir- Oh, espera, sí lo es... Meh, que mas da. Como había avisao, estoy escribiendo en mi casa lo más que puedo... Y ya estoy llegando al final ¡Yey! -Levanto la mano para que alguien la choca, pero nadie la choca- ... Malditos D:**

**MeroNiakeehl: Yo amo a la princesa flama D: pero ya sabes la temática del yaoi... Si se interpone en una pareja, es una maldita perra D: y así será por siempre... Además, gracias a ella se evita el FioLee, así que soy feliz -w- ¡Y sí! ¡Le pasó algo malo al príncipe, porque sino, esta mierda no tendría emoción! D: así que métele tortazos hasta morir (?)**

**hanakaeda: Claro que lo continuo :3**

**YaoiXion: ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo soy la única que escribe de ellos e3e**

**Prizioler: Tranquilízate ._.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D Al menos yo no los cobro :B**


	7. Chapter 7

El príncipe se detuvo y comenzó a lanzar fuego justo al frente de Finn, creando una enorme pared de fuego que bloqueaba el camino del héroe. Al ver que su camino estaba obstaculizado, se fue corriendo, dejando solo a Finn. Mientras este veía el fuego, se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas, haciéndose una bolita. No podía creerlo ¿Por qué Flama no quería verlo? ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Hizo algo malo? Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no lo hicieron. Pasó el tiempo y el fuego se extinguió, pero Finn seguía en el mismo lugar, ahora temblando de frío. No era la única persona en el lugar, ya que su amiga vampira se daba un paseo por el allí.

-¿Finn? – Marceline descendió al ver a su amigo tirado. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-M-Marcy…. S-s-seguía a a-a-a-alguien…. – Tartamudeó Finn debido al frío y a las ganas de llorar.

-¿A quién? ¿Y por qué estás aquí tirado?

-A Flama…. Y bueno…. Me perdí….

-¿No estaba desaparecido?

-Al parecer estaba aquí….

-….. –Marceline guardó silencio, ella sabía qué tan importante era el príncipe para su amigo. – Ven, te ayudaré. – Pasó a levantar a su amigo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, vamos.

Durante horas ambos buscaron al príncipe, pero no hubo éxito alguno. Buscaron entre las piedras, entre las mini cuevas del lugar, en los lugares más remotos, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

-Pues no, Finny…. No se encontró nada. – Se lamentaba la muerta viviente.

-Oh…. Gracias Marceline, pero será mejor que salga de la cueva.

-Ven, vamos. Te llevo a tu casa.

-No, yo puedo ir solo.

-Pero no te ves muy bien.

-Sólo…. Sólo estoy cansado. – Finn miró al suelo.

-…. Bueno, nos vemos amigo. – Marceline se despidió y se fue.

-Adiós…

Finn salió de la cueva, yendo directamente a la antigua casa del príncipe Flama. La casa seguía apagada y fría, estaba justamente igual a como la dejaron. A esa casa nunca entraba nadie, a excepción de Finn en sus tiempos melancólicos. Se tiró en la única cama del lugar y apretó las sábanas, lamentándose.

-Te extraño…. Flama…. –Susurró, quedándose dormido.

Mientras el humano dormía plácidamente, un perro bulldog lo buscaba con desesperación. Él nunca aprendía que cuando Finn desaparecía, siempre estaba en la casa de su novio. Siempre era el último lugar donde buscaba.

-¡Al fin te encontré! – Dijo triunfante al ver al chico durmiendo. – Oooowww… Se quedó dormido. – Empezó a mover a su amigo. – Finn, despierta. – Eso no sirvió, ya que su hermano dormía profundamente. Suspiró y lo cargó, llevándoselo a casa.

-Flama…. – Susurró Finn en medio de sus sueños, también en medio de sus lágrimas.

-Pobrecito…. Lo extraña mucho…. – Se lamentó Jake. Al llegar a casa, lo metió en su bolsa de dormir. – Buenas noches, hermano.

El perro se fue a dormir sin más, cansado por ese día.  
Al día siguiente, Finn y Jake se encontraban en frente de la gruta.

-¿Finn?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ayer vi algo y quiero saber qué es…. Solo. – Jake lo miró confundido. – Si no salgo en la noche, búscame Jake.

-¿Por qué vas a entrar?

-Tengo que hacer algo.

-…. Bien.

Los pies del héroe lo guiaron hacia dentro de la cueva. Logró ver a Flama a lo lejos, así que fue lo más sigiloso que pudo. Vio que Flama se sentó, buscando algo entre las paredes. Esto le pareció extraño a Finn, pero no se movió de su lugar. Flama sacó su brazo y suspiró, mirando algo entre sus manos. El rubio trató de ver qué tenía en sus manos, notando que tenía unas tirillas de aluminio en estas. No sabía para qué era, ni de donde las había sacado el príncipe, pero aún siguió en su posición. El chico de fuego suspiró y besó el aluminio, envolviendo sus manos con él. Al usarlo, Finn recordó que ese era el último objeto que le dio a su príncipe. Finn se conmovió con la escena, pero aún recordaba que debía mantenerse escondido. El príncipe se levantó y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por el héroe. Se detuvo en frente de un lago no muy grande y no dijo nada. Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a mirar el agua durante un buen rato, siempre callado. Luego metió su mano por varios segundos, aguantando el dolor y sorprendiendo a Finn.

-¡Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….! – Aguantaba el dolor, aún con la mano dentro. – Ngh…. ¡AHG! – Sacó su mano y la miró, jadeando con lágrimas. – Ah…. Ah….

Finn se acercó un poco más, mientras Flama seguía jadeando. Trató de no hacer ruido y siguió observándolo. Miró como el otro se abrazaba la mano y seguía jadeando, con la cabeza en bajo y los ojos cerrados. Su mano aún echaba humo, seguía mojada. El humano no aguantó más y salió rápido de su escondite, yendo directo a abrazar a Flama. El otro se sorprendió, pero Finn lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar si se quemaba o no.

-¡Finn! – Exclamó el príncipe, mirando como el otro no hacía más nada que abrazarlo. - ¡Déjame! – Dijo, empujando al otro.

-¡No! - Finn sólo volvió a abrazarlo, con más fuerza esta vez.

-¡Q-que me dejes! – Flama lo empujó, cayendo hacia atrás y cayendo él mismo hacia atrás en el lago. Al sentir ese gran dolor, salió lo más rápido posible. - ¡AH!

-¡Flama! – Finn trató de ayudarlo, mientras el otro jadeaba. – Toma. – El héroe sacó de su mochila unos carbones, a ver si podía tranquilizarlo un poco.

-No…. Déjame…. – Dijo jadeando. – Sólo…. Déjame…

-No, te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-¡SÓLO DÉJAME SOLO!

-¡NO!

-¡VETE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EL POR QUÉ!

-¡TE QUIERO LEJOS!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¡SÍMPLEMENTE LÁRGATE!

-¡NO!

-Grrrrrr. – El príncipe gruñó, ya harto de la discusión, se fue rápidamente en una línea de fuego.

Finn siguió rápidamente la línea, mientras que el otro se detenía porque ya no había salida. Estaba entre rocas y el humano. Volteó a ver a Finn, quien estaba jadeando un poco.

-Ahora dime, por favor…. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No puedo…. – Contestó, algo asustado.

-¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDO!

-¡¿Entonces por qué desapareciste en primer lugar!

-Porque…. Porque…. ¡AHG! – El príncipe perdió la compostura y tomó a Finn, estampando sus labios contra los de él.

Esto sorprendió a Finn por un momento, pero luego le correspondió a pesar de que se quemaba los labios y le dolía como el infierno, pero no le importó. El príncipe lo tiró al suelo, sentándose sobre él sin dejar de besarlo con pasión. Finn siguió el beso como pudo, tratando de respirar en el calor y la lucha de lenguas. Flama se separó al poco tiempo y Finn quedó jadeante. El príncipe lo observó y lo abrazó.

-Finn….

-Te extrañé…. – Confesó Finn, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también…. Yo también….

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – El príncipe se separó en este punto.

-La princesa me dijo que debía alejarme de ti…. O te atacaría y no iba a tener piedad…. Todo mientras yo no estaba…. – Ahora fue Finn quien lo abrazó, con mucha fuerza.

-La enfrentaremos juntos.

-No….

-¿No?

-No…. – Se separó. – Debes irte.

-¡No!

-¡Vete!

-¡No! – Volvió a abrazarlo ahora. – ¡YA ESTOY HARDO DE QUE SIEMPRE NOS SEPAREN! – Finn gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¡TE AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

-¡No me importa, Finn! ¡LÁRGATE!

-¡NO!

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! – El príncipe ahora se levantó y se alejó, comenzando a lanzarle bolas de fuego al muchacho humano.

Finn no se movía de su lugar, no quería separarse nuevamente de Flama, no después de haberlo encontrado. Entonces, una bola de fuego le dio justo en el rostro, alarmando el príncipe. Él no quería darle, sólo quería ahuyentarlo. Se acercó para ver cómo seguía.

-¡Finn! – Miró como el chico empezó a llorar por el dolor. – Lo siento, no quería…

-No importa…. – Dijo, empezando a marearse.

-¿Finn?

-Todo da vueltas…. – Comentó Finn, aún mareado.

-¿Finn…..? – Sin previo aviso, el humano cayó al suelo por no haber comido muy bien en los últimos días. - ¡Finn! – El príncipe lo cargó. – ¡Finn!

* * *

**¡Madre mía, cuanto drama! Estoy desde la casa de mi hermano, con el teclado de pantalla :3 es una mierda :B como sea, les traigo lo que tenía escrito ewe ¿Por qué no me dejan reviews? Es por eso que no subo fic D: **

**roxii1012 : Sao lo continuará, no te preocupes :3 y veo yaoi hasta en el yuri, aplico la regla 63 e.e (?) apóyalos, son lindos :3 sadasfasdfasdf, omg, eres de venezuela como yo *-***

**Yamileth Poe: no soy mala, soy marvada D: si me pegas, eeeerrrr... ¡No continuo! D: ay, pero no pueden pagar todos por ti... ¡Bueno, al menos no sabes dónde vivo! -miro la respuesta anterior- coño...**


	8. Chapter 8

Al despertar, Finn se encontraba en su cama, con su fiel amigo al lado.

-Finn, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí….

-¿Qué pasó? Saliste volando de la cueva.

-¿Volando?

-Sí, al parecer alguien te lanzó. ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, se me apagó la antorcha. – Mintió Finn.

-Pero si no llevaste una antorcha….

-En mi mochila.

-Uhm….

-Será mejor volver a ir después de que coma algo.

-Finn, ya déjalo.

-No

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Vamos, soy tu hermano. Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-Son personales, Jake.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No confías en mí?

-No Jake, es sólo que tengo que resolverlo yo solo. – Contestó, comiendo un pan tostado.

-…. ¿En qué problema te metiste? – Preguntó Jake, con un aire de sospecha.

-En ninguno.

-¡Debe ser un problema!

-No lo es. – Finn ahora estaba llenando su mochila de comida.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas tanto?

-Ya te dije, Jake. Razones personales. – Finn comenzó a colgarse la mochila.

-No te creo.

-No me creas. – Ahora Finn empezó a salir de la casa.

-¡FINN!

-¿Qué?

-¡Cuéntame! ¡Somos hermanos!

-¡Es personal, Jake!

-¡No mientas!

-¡Bien! ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡SE TRATA DEL NIVEL 15! – Dijo completamente rojo por la mentirilla.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Jake estaba sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez.

-¡Lo que escuchas!

-¡¿Con quién estás haciendo el número 15?!

-Se-cre-to. – Dijo, para después salir corriendo.

-¡Finn! ¡Ay, este muchachito!

Cuando Finn llegó a la cueva, la entrada de esta estaba bloqueada.

-¡Flama, sal! – Gritó, tratando de mover las piedras para poder entrar.

No hubo respuesta, pero el príncipe Flama oía todo perfectamente desde el otro lado de la entrada. Oyó un "no me iré de aquí" de parte de Finn, pero no prestó atención y se fue. Después de horas, Finn logró abrir la puerta. Entró a la cueva y no vio al príncipe, ya que él estaba en otro lugar de la cueva. Decidió buscarlo de forma sigilosa, encontrándolo rápidamente. Estaba sentado, en un lugar cualquiera, pero Finn no se hizo esperar. Corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda, pero el príncipe ni siquiera se movía.

-Perdón por lo de antes. – Dijo Finn, pero el príncipe permaneció en silencio. – ¿Flama?

-Déjame….

-No, y lo sabes.

Flama no volvió a responder, y Finn seguía abrazado a él. Flama tomó su mano, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio. Sintió cómo apretó su mano, causándole una agradable sensación.

-Esto se siente bien. – Comentó Finn.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el príncipe lo jaló y lo lanzó al lago. Finn salió y se secó como si fuera un perro, salpicando al príncipe. A pesar de que las gotas de agua lo herían, no se movía siquiera. Finn lo miró de forma preocupada y lo volvió a abrazar. Como seguía mojado, el agua quemaba más al fogoso, haciendo que Finn se alejara de inmediato para no lastimarlo más.

-Perdón. – Se disculpó este, mirando las manos de su novio. – El aluminio ya no sirve.

-….. – Flama no dijo nada, mientras Finn se arrodillaba ante él y reemplazaba el aluminio con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez, haciéndolo sonrojar y sacándole una sonrisa al humano. - …. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Por ti.

-Vete.

-No.

-…. – Finn sólo sonrió. El muchacho de fuego pronunció unas cuantas palabras en un tono bajo, haciendo que Finn se volviera de color azul, evitando quemaduras. Entonces, lo abrazó. – Finn….

-Flama…. – Finn le devolvió el abrazo.

-Quiero que te vayas….

-No me quiero ir. – Al decir esto, sintió cómo el otro lo apretaba.

-No me importa si quieres o no.

-No me iré…. No dejaré que la princesa diga con quien debo salir y con quién no. Ya pasé eso una vez y no es nada bonito.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, maldito idiota! – Exclamó el príncipe, con un tono bajo, mientras volvía a apretarlo.

-Entonces no me pidas alejarme. – Ahora Finn sentía un apretón más fuerte, mientras que el príncipe lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te lo advertí….

-¿Flama? – El humano recibió un puñetazo en la cara, mientras el príncipe seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡¿F-flama?!

-Voy a golpearte…. – Avisó el príncipe, tronándose los nudillos.

Finn se asustó mucho, y recibió otro puñetazo en la cara. No quería hacerle daño a Flama, así que se cubrió el rostro para el próximo golpe, pero recibió una patada en el costado, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El príncipe siguió golpeando, mientras Finn estaba hecho una bolita en el suelo. Lo pateó durante mucho tiempo en el costado, hasta sentir un crujido, sacándole un grito doloroso al humano. Supo que le había roto una costilla, así que decidió dejar de golpearlo. Lo tomó de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-Te vas…. – dijo, mientras lo arrastraba. Al llegar a la salida, lo tiró hacia afuera. – ¡Y no vuelvas! – Pero cuando dijo esto, vio como el humano se levantaba y volvía a acercarse. - ¡¿POR QUÉ VUELVES?!

-Te lo dije…. – Respondió jadeando y aguantando el dolor. – Dije que ya estoy harto….. Que nos separen así…. Que pienso seguir viniendo, herido o no. – Ante esas palabras, el fogoso lo miró con rabia y lo pateó en una pierna, haciendo que Finn se caiga y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Entiéndelo! – Exclamó, apuntándolo. – ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ! ¡NO TE QUIERO!

-¡PUES YO SÍ!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-¡PUES A MI SÍ!

-¡YA LÁRGATE! – Ante la rabia, Flama volvió a patearlo, sacándolo del lugar.

Eso no importó, porque Finn volvió a levantarse de manera dificultosa y entró a la cueva. Mientras que esto sucedía, la princesa flama pasaba cerca y la pelea le llamó la atención. Miró cómo el príncipe tomaba a Finn de la camisa y lo sacudía, mientras él gritaba.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE YO TE QUIERO Y ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NOS SEPAREN! – Exclamó Finn.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, FINN! ¡LÁRGATE! ….. Entiéndelo…. No quiero hacerte daño…. – El príncipe no quería hacer más que llorar.

La princesa corrió y tomó una piedra hueca. Era bastante grande, tenía la cavidad enorme, así que la llenó con agua y corrió hacia los chicos, jalando al humano y lanzándole el agua en la cara al príncipe.

-¡AAAAAH! – Gritó el príncipe, retrocediendo y agarrándose la cara. – Aaaahggg…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Preguntó Finn, alterano.

-Te lo dije, Finn. – Contestó la chica de fuego, volteando a verlo.

-¡Todo ocurrió porque tú lo amenazaste! ¡Loca!

-¡CÁLLATE! – Le gritó ella indignada.

-¡Finn, sólo lárgate! – Le pidió el príncipe, ya un poco recuperado por el agua.

-¡NO! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODOS DIGAN LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡CON QUIÉN ESTAR Y QUIÉN DEBO SER! ¡SERÍA MÁS SENCILLO MORIR! ¡EN REALIDAD, DEBERÍA HACER ESO! – Gritó Finn, ya llorando y tomando su mochila con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Finn…. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó el príncipe, asustado.

-¡QUÉ IMPORTA! – Le respondió Finn violentamente, empezando a caminar mientras apretaba su costado.

Ambos príncipes se quedaron en silencio, mirando como el humano se retiraba. Caminó y caminó, hasta encontrarse con uno de sus mayores miedos: El mar. Se sentó en la orilla y lo miró sin expresión alguna, sin saber que a lo lejos lo miraba su amiga vampiresa. A esta se le hizo extraño que su amigo humano estuviese tan herido, así que lo observó. Poco fue el tiempo que le tomó a Finn darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba, así que decidió quedarse quieto, esperando a que amanezca para que ella se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Se quedó allí durante horas, haciendo que la chica se aburra y se acercara a él.

-¿Finn?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Peleé con un monstruo. – Ahora Finn se estaba acostumbrando a mentir mucho.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Te ves demasiado mal.

-Quiero estar solo un rato.

-Pero ya ha pasado una noche, va a amanecer.

-Bueno, nunca dije que sería un rato corto.

-Finn, de verdad estás muy raro. Será mejor que llame a Jake. – Ante esto, ella sacó su teléfono.

-¡No! Marceline. En serio, sólo quiero estar solo. No lo he estado, ya que tú has estado tanto tiempo aquí como yo, así que no estaba solo.

-Finn, llamaré a Jake aunque no quieras, has estado demasiado raro.

-¡Marceline, por favor! ¡Sólo quiero estar solo!

-Que no, Finn. Estás muy mal. – Ella lo miró mientras se elevaba para que su amigo que no evitara la llamada. – ¿Aló, Jake? Ajá, aquí está Finn…. Está muy mal herido. – Ella lo observó y vio como Finn se iba, así que decidió seguirlo. – Sí…. Te esperaré. – Colgó su teléfono y tomó a su amigo, elevándolo del suelo y lastimándolo sin querer.

-¡AAAAAAAHHGG! – Se quejó el humano. – ¡Marceline, suéltame!

-¡Finn, estás muy mal! ¡Tienes los huesos rotos!

-¡Por Glob, Marceline! ¡Déjame! Puedo cuidarme yo mismo.

-No es verdad. – Le contestó ella, molesta por la actitud de su amigo mientras lo llevaba a casa. Al llegar, dejó a Finn en el suelo, pero él apenas tocó el suelo salió corriendo. – ¡Finn!

-¡Finn, hermano! – Gritó Jake, tomando al muchacho por el brazo. – ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

-¡Que me dejen solo!

-¡Pero Finn! ¡Estás demasiado herido!

-¡ESO LUEGO LO RESUELVO, AHORA SÓLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – Con ese grito, hizo que Jake se enojara.

-¡FINN, YA BASTA! – Gritó, poniéndolo en frente sin soltarlo y mirándolo con mucho enojo. – ¡DEJA DE SER UN MUCHACHO GROSERO!

-¡Y USTEDES DEJEN DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO DE 5! – Le contestó, golpeando a Jake. Luego, tomó el paraguas de Marceline y salió corriendo mientras empezaba a salir el sol. Corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar jadeante a una cueva. – Quiero irme, desaparecer, esfumarme, sólo…. Sólo quiero irme de OOO…. – Dijo llorando, mientras se desplomaba ya en lo profundo de la cueva.

* * *

**Creo que este ha sido el cap más largo que he colocado hasta ahora... owo Bueno, espero que les guste x3 no había subido antes porque estoy en la casa de mi hermano, y se me había perdio el pendrive, allí tengo escrito todo D: -Besa su pendrive-**

**carlosjim04: Era todo lo que tenía.**

**Guest: ¡Claro, haney! :3**

**MeroNiakeehl: asdjsagdajfgasf ¡CASTIGOS MARVADOS! D: Bueno, no te preocupes :3 Yo te doy esto. -Le regala un coco grande- :B**

**mXriX7: Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo o.o**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! Sin reviews, no hay conti 8D**


	9. Chapter 9

El humano quedó inconsciente en ese húmedo lugar, aún con las costillas rotas. Posiblemente moriría, no había nadie ni nada que lo ayudase. Mientras estaba tirado, una pequeña niña con la piel grisácea y el cabello de chicle adornado con una corona se acercaba. En su espalda, había un par de alas de mariposa, ella iba feliz, hasta que vio el cuerpo de Finn. Se asustó y salió corriendo hacia un hombre de caramelo. Él tenía una buena estatura y un elegante porte. Su cabeza era adornada por una corona de rey y su piel era de color rosa. Tenía un cierto parentesco con la niña, la cual lo abrazó asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – Preguntó el hombre. – Creí que probaríamos tus alas.

- H-h-hay alguien tirado…. – Le avisó ella, sin poder hablar del susto. El hombre la miró con curiosidad y se dirigió por donde había venido la pequeña. Miró a Finn y se alarmó un poco.

- Sweet, vamos. Debemos curarlo. – Le avisó él, mientras lo cargaba y salía corriendo.

La niña coronada lo siguió, totalmente asustada. No había visto nunca a alguien con él, y por su apariencia, posiblemente estaba muerto. Al humano lo llevaron a un enorme castillo de caramelo y lo atendieron en una especie de enfermería. Lo curaron lo mejor que pudieron, pero él seguía inconsciente. Lo dejaron en paz, necesitaba descansar. Él no despertó hasta el día siguiente, sintiéndose adolorido y confuso.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó al despertar.

- ¡Oh, despertaste! – Exclamó una rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Oh, yo soy Fionna. Estás en la tierra de Aaa. – Le contestó ella, con una simpática sonrisa.

- Oh, parece que nuestro invitado despertó. – Dijo el carismático hombre de caramelo mientras entraba a la sala.

- Rey Gumball, ¿Dónde lo encontró? – Preguntó Fionna.

- En una cueva.

- Oh. – Ella dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su semejante. – Estuviste a punto de morir, viejo.

- En serio me fui de Ooo…. Ya no lo veré más…. Ya no…. –Pensaba Finn, mientras inconscientemente derramaba una lágrima. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y se alarmó un poco.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Ah. – Finn se dio cuenta y de lo que ocurría y se limpió su lágrima. – Creo que me cayó algo en el ojo.

- Bueno. – Ella le ofreció su mano. – Como te dije antes, soy Fionna.

- Finn. – Contestó él, estrechando su mano y devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra de Ooo, el príncipe Flama se quitaba el aluminio que tenía en sus manos mientras estaba en la entrada de la cueva. Se sentía deprimido, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, todo por el bien de Finn. Se encontraba tan concentrado y deprimido que no se dio cuenta cuando Jake pasaba por allí, gritando el nombre de Finn.

- ¡FINN! ¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS, FINN?! – Gritaba preocupado el perro, hasta que vio al príncipe. – ¡Tú! – Cuando gritó, el príncipe entró rápidamente a la cueva, así que Jake decidió seguirlo. – ¡OH, NO MUCHACHITO! ¡TÚ ME DIRÁS TODO!

- ¡Yo no sé nada! – Se defendió el príncipe.

- ¡CÓMO NO! ¡¿En dónde está Finn?!

- ¡No lo sé!

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Flama se enteró que Finn desapareció, tan herido o peor de cómo estaba ayer.

Nuevamente en Aaa, Finn miraba a la familia real, conformada por: El Rey Bubba Gumball, el rey vampiro Marshall Lee y sus hijos, Sweet Nightmare y Bubble Blood. Desde hace un tiempo, Gumball se había convertido en el rey del dulce reino, después de que Marshall Lee obligara a sus padres irse del reino. Ambos tuvieron dos hijos, su primer hijo, Bubble Blood, fue creado genéticamente, justo como Goliad y Tormento. Él era un vampiro de caramelo de color morado, muy travieso, soportaba el sol y podía flotar, pero era incapaz de mostrar una cara aterradora. Su segunda hija, Sweet Nightmare, nació mediante embarazo. Gumball había tomado una pócima para la fertilidad y ella nació a partir de sisaría, aunque casi muere en su nacimiento. Ella era una linda niña de caramelo, con la piel grisácea y cabello de goma. No podía hacer nada igual a un vampiro, excepto poner una espantosa cara al enojarse, y no soporta el sol. A Finn se le hacía una familia un poco extraña, pero linda.

- ¿De verdad son sus hijos? – Preguntó a Fionna y a Cake.

- Oh, sí muchacho. – Le contestó la gata.

- ¿Cómo es que se volvieron pareja? – Preguntó ahora mirando a Marshall y a Gumball.

- Oh, es una historia larga…. – Contestó Marshall Lee sin más.

- Fionna, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a darme un baño?

- Claro, hermano. ¡Es emocionante ver a otro humano!

- Pienso lo mismo. – Dijo Finn, riéndose mientras se iba. Cuando apenas se fue, llegó el príncipe Flama.

- ¡Príncipe! – Exclamó Fionna. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Estoy buscando a alguien

- ¿Alguien?

- Sí, sólo…. Déjame, Fionna. No tengo tiempo. – Le dijo de forma hartante.

- Oh, bueno….

El príncipe tan sólo ignoró la presencia de la humana y siguió buscando a Finn. No sabía que el rubio se estaba bañando, justo en la casa por donde pasaba. Suspiró y se fue, mientras que Finn empezaba a vestirse mientras tarareaba, para luego volver con Fionna, la cual hablaba con Marshall Lee.

- No sé, se parece mucho a ti. – Comentó. – Está igual de bueno.

- ¡Marshall! – La rubia se quejó por la vergüenza.

- Hola. – Saludó Finn al volver.

- Oooooh, Miren quién volvió~ - Dijo Marshall, con un tono algo pícaro, mientras flotaba boca arriba por detrás de Finn. – ¿Qué tal te va, Finn?

- Bien. – Contestó, con sincera inocencia.

- Qué bueno, ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

- ¡Sí! Es un lugar muy genial.

- Pues que bien, Tú y yo nos la podríamos pasar genial en otro lugar~ - Dijo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico.

- ¡Marshall Lee! – Se quejó Gumball, llegando.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Deja en paz al joven Finn!

- Pero si no le estoy haciendo nada. – Dijo, apegándose más al humano. – ¿Verdad, Finny Boy?

- Eh…. – Ahora Finn se comenzaba a sentir algo incómodo.

Mientras los reyes discutían, Finn se escabulló y fue a hablar con Fionna y Cake para pasar el rato. Le gustaba estar allí, era muy agradable. Era algo que le recordaba a su hogar, era igual, muy exacto. Le emocionaba el hecho de que estaba con una humana, una humana muy similar. Fionna se parecía a él en todos los sentidos: Su comida favorita era el pastel de carne, le gustaba las aventuras y ambos creyeron haber conocido a más humanos, cuando en realidad era hihumanos. Su mente revoloteaba de gusto, sin saber que se acercaba el príncipe flama.

- ¡Finn! – Dijo el príncipe al verlo, mientras se acercaba con rapidez. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Finn lo miró con miedo y se alejó de él.

- ¿La vela? – Preguntó Marshall Lee, al ver al príncipe Flama.

- Finn, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gumball al ver que Finn estaba con la mirada baja, temblando.

- ¿Finn….? – El príncipe Flama ya empezaba a preocuparse.

- Parece que no te quiere cerca.

- …. – Flama trató de no pensar en nada. – No importa, sólo quería ver que estuviese bien…. – Ante esas palabras, Finn empezó a llorar.

- ¿Finn? ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Finn? – El vampiro también se acercó, preocupado.

- Flama, ¿Qué le hiciste? – Flama sólo veía como lloraba Finn.

- …. Nada. – Dijo, y se fue.

Apenas el fogoso se fue, Finn corrió en otra dirección. Corrió y corrió, hasta que se cansó y cayó al suelo. Se encontraba llorando, le dolía volver a ver a Flama, tan indiferente, tan frío. Le pasaron muchos pensamientos por la cabeza, pero a la vez no sabía que tenía la mente en blanco. Se encontraba tan distraído que no sabía que la pequeña y dulce princesa lo había seguido.

- ¿Tío Finn? – Preguntó al llegar. – ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por algo…. Por algo que pensé que había escapado….

- ¿Y por qué escapaste?

- Porque quería dejar de sufrir.

- ¿Qué te hace sufrir?

- Un… Un amor que tengo por alguien.

- Uhm…. – La niña se acercó y le acarició la cabeza. – El amor no es para hacer sufrir.

- El mío lo fue….

- ¿Por qué? – Finn comenzó a morderse el labio.

- Dejó que una amenaza arruinara nuestra relación…. – Confesó al fin.

- Uhm…. Siempre cuando estoy triste, papi me cuenta un cuento…. ¿Te cuento uno? – Trató de animar la niña, Finn sólo le sonrió.

- No creo que eso sirva…. Pero gracias por intentar.

- Uhm…. – La niña aún no entendía muy bien la situación.

- Pero a pesar de todo, aún lo amo y quiero que sea feliz.

La niña asintió, aún sin saber muy bien sobre el tema.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ni el humano ni la vampira de caramelo, que el príncipe de fuego escuchaba toda la conversación. Él estaba escondido, escuchando la conversación, sintiéndose como una total mierda. Sabía todo el dolor que le causaba al humano, pero no podía evitarlo. Si Finn pudo llegar hasta la tierra de AAA, la princesa flama también podría, así que decidió simplemente no arriesgarse.

* * *

Marshall Lee observaba con mucha atención al humano macho que se encontraba en el lugar. El rubio se entretenía con las diversas armas que le mostraba su alter-ego, Fionna. Marshall sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a los humanos, con algo en mente.

- Hey, Finn. – Dijo.

- Oh, hola Marshall. – Le saludó Finn, sonriendo.

- Sweet me dijo que te habías caído. – Comentó, mirándole las rodillas.

- Oh, sí. Ya estoy bien, Cake me sanó las rodillas y la recompensé. – Contestó, mirando a la gata que estaba perdida con la hierba de gato.

- Oh, eso está bien. ¿Y por qué saliste corriendo?

- No lo quiero decir. – Marshall arqueó una ceja. – Es algo feo.

- Oh, venga. Que yo sé de cosas feas.

- ¿Incluso cuando amas a alguien?

- Claro, tengo más de 1000 años, niño. – Contestó sonriendo de su propia forma.

Finn lo miró y se acordó de su querida amiga Marceline. Esos ojos malévolos le daban una extraña confianza, así que decidió contarle. Le habló sobre todo lo que había pasado con el príncipe, hasta que llegó a la tierra de Aaa. Finn no omitió ningún detalle, y era algo de lo que no se daba cuenta.

- Oh, ya veo…. – Marshall Lee vio la mirada triste del humano. – ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a animarte hoy. – El rubio lo miró, confundido. – Vas a dormir en la casa de Fionna, ¿No? Ven en la note, te tengo una sorpresa. – Como respuesta, sólo recibió una afirmativa. – Bien, te veo en la noche~

* * *

**Sí, sí... Lo sé, ¡ESTOY MUY DEMORADA! -Se va al rincón- Perdonen... Soy una mierda... He estado sufriendo un síndrome de escritor, donde no quiero hacer nada, ¡NADA! Me cago en toh... Como sea. Esto ya casi va a terminar. Por cierto, en el próximo cap hay lemmon... o3o**

**¡LEMMON! Ok, ya. Mejor dejo la emoción e3é Seguiré escribiendo. -Escribiendo en el Word- Así que esperen, por favor~**

**carlosjim04: No sé e.e Finn no se dejó.**

**MeroNiakeehl: ¿Ya te quitaron el castigo? D: Perdón por la demora, cariño DX ¡Ya no me demoraré más, lo prometo!**

**mXriX7: Lo haré xD**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
